The invention relates to a process for producing a selection mask for recalling data from a database with the help of programmable information objects by way of a communication network and a central server. In particular, the invention relates to so-called client-server-systems on the Internet, whereby information can be recalled from an almost incalculable number of databases and information pools.
Database services are known through which by way of a search mask, descriptors, alphanumeric symbols or other selection criteria with additional temporal and territorial limitations and/or logical operations of those selection criteria very specific, redundancy free documents can be searched and/or assembled.
In contrast, with Internet services it is comparatively easy to display on screens of terminals pages (information, data) from computers (servers) reachable through the Internet service. The calling up of those pages is carried out by way of a program in the form of a web or WWW browser (for example Internet Explorer from Microsoft or Navigator from Netscape).
The pages accessed this way can include, apart from text and graphics, so-called links (Hyperlinks, LINK) which make it possible to go to a preset page on the Internet by clicking with a mouse without having to enter a destination address of the page in the form of alphanumeric symbols.
The links (Hyperlinks, LINK) consist for example of underlined or colored words (for example COMPANY X) or of so-called banners which normally have the shape of a rectangular window which includes a graphic.
It is known to reach a preset page on the Internet by marking a link for example by double-clicking with a mouse. For example, in the Lycos search server, a marking of the hyperlink xe2x80x9cWissenschaftxe2x80x9d leads to a page with several hyperlinks, amongst which is the hyperlink xe2x80x9cNaturwissenschaftenxe2x80x9d. If this hyperlink is marked, a page is called up which includes several catalog entries amongst which is the catalog entry xe2x80x9cAstronomie.dexe2x80x9d. By marking the latter, pages of WWW servers can be called up which deal with the subject astronomy.
The so-called xe2x80x9csurfingxe2x80x9d on the Internet is made possible by this xe2x80x9cjumpingxe2x80x9d through links from one web side to the next. Although this may be interesting for many users just like leafing through a dictionary, it does not lead to a fast, goal oriented result. The use of so-called intelligent xe2x80x9crobotsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cagentsxe2x80x9d assists the user in finding information, but does not reduce the amount of data which are transmitted in the end.
Links on web sites are also known which when clicked once with the mouse lead to the display of additional information. This additional information includes details on the content of the page or page sequence which can be called up. The respective page or page sequence is then called up by double-clicking with the mouse. The corresponding amount of data which is then transferred to the computer of the user (client) can be comparatively very large so that correspondingly long transmission times are required. Upon long transmission times, users who have no knowledge of the remaining transmission time often tend to interrupt and stop the ongoing transmission. This is a further disadvantage of the transmission of such large amounts of data that the user in many cases is not interested in the total amount of the transmitted data, but only in a part of those data.
The most important problems of the Internet result from the growing amount of information which can be loaded up very often without previous information. Few possibilities exist for the user to pre-judge information to be loaded in regards of quality and quantity. Superfluous information is often downloaded which can then not be processed in such amount because of lack of time of the Internet user.
A process for the exchange of data in a network is disclosed in DE 197 23 479 A1, wherein by way of a directed inquiry to the server the latter assembles from databases a document which is tailored to the search phrase.
It is a disadvantage of that invention that the searching user (client) is here also tied to a search scheme which he can no longer influence. The selection of the relevant data takes place in the server through a preset program which cannot be changed by the client.
The invention according to DE 196 10 637 A1 provides a means for the menu guided navigation in a complex data collection wherein a three-dimensional body is placed on the terminal of an information system as navigation means. For this menu structure, a specific portion within a large data collection can be found and called up in a clear manner.
This search system is also bound to a preset search mask by which a relevant document can be selected from a data collection in three dimensions instead of only two dimensions as previously.
These known search systems are not sufficiently flexible for multimedia systems and especially for individual collections of information adapted to different requirements as well as the downloading thereof from a multitude of different databases, and the search results are still burdened with unnecessary redundancy.
Furthermore, a data base administration system is known from Microsoft under the name xe2x80x9cAccessxe2x80x9d with which different data sets can be coupled in SQL database systems according to the client-server-principle.
Access includes its own programming language and is not loaded onto a web page from the Internet. Such a query program is complicated in view of the possibilities of current technology and is practically not usable for the average user on the Internet.
Example of adjustable hyperlinks, LINKS for the downloading of data from the database are known from the applications of the current applicant, serial numbers P 199 17 344.3 and P199 34 092.7. It can however not be derived according to which process they are created and how new web pages are created.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process for the production of a selection mask for the downloading of data from a database with the help of programmable information objects especially for the downloading of data through the Internet, wherein the query procedures adapted to the requirements of users are made possible in a relatively simple manner.
In known systems, the user after calling up a selection mask (information page, web page) through selection elements (descriptors, markings, hyperlinks) slowly step-by-step approaches the document to be searched.
Each selection element (for example LINK) points exactly to one or more documents which are saved in a rigid, preset way (statically) in a database. Or the user attempts to select one or more specific documents with a more or less complex search phrase. The result in the end remains a rigidly set document or limited portions thereof (for example only summary or pages 3-6).
In contrast, the invention uses dynamic, which means no longer rigidly preset, individually adjustable selection elements (dynamic LINK) on the basis of an individually adjustable selection mask (dynamic web page), which is created by the user through a dialogue with a server.
A dynamic LINK is a teachable, programmable information object which represents part of a possible document which after adjustment of the dynamic LINK is produced. Several dynamic LINKS thereby represent a complete new document.
Several types and arrangements of the dynamic LINKs are conceivable which are assembled and adjusted by themselves or together:
the dynamic LINK carries out known adjustments which regards every document and which are infinitely adjustable (for example only little text, a lot of text, text with little graphics, text with many graphics);
the dynamic LINK represents possible adjustments regarding a selection mask to be created (web page), which are downloaded from a storage and displayed for selection and configuration on the screen of a terminal (client). With the selection mask so adjusted (Web page) the desired document is assembled (for example, the user searches exclusively for music of one media company and has previously set the LINK to music);
a dynamic LINK which is often used by a user is displayed as standard setting at a suitable location in the selection mask so that the user does not have to continuously make adjustments (or example the standard setting of a LINK is set to xe2x80x9cGermanxe2x80x9d and all documents which are selected are produced and displayed in xe2x80x9cGermanxe2x80x9d);
Before a new selection mask is created and/or the data are downloaded from the database, the user (client) first enters an interactive selection relationship with the server.
Upon request by the user, a variable selection mask with individually adjustable selection elements (dynamic LINK) is made available by the server. These dynamic LINKs give the user the possibility not to deal with individual complete information objects (for example static web pages available complete), but to assemble a not yet existing selection mask (web page) through the dialogue with the server from individual information blocks on the basis of functions, macros and/or sorting parameters, with the help of which selection mask he can then extract data in a controlled manner from a multitude of worldwide available databases.
The individual information building blocks of the selection masks or web pages therefore are changeable programs for the data selection.
The server sends to the client the programmable information object provided with information. This programmable information object includes already a selection of parameters which are selectable and adjustable. Although here too many or too few things are adjustable, the circle can be narrowed by repeated interaction between the server and the client for the transfer of new programmable information objects.
It is not always necessary to exchange complete programmable information objects between the client and the server, but it is sometimes also sufficient to exchange and/or supplement only individual parameters or also partial building blocks.
The web page building blocks are practically provided, for example, with so-called meta-data (information on information) which are passed along with the individual building blocks in the form of meta-tags and separate from xe2x80x9cbodyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheaderxe2x80x9d details. This information is not integrated into the dynamically produced web page. An extension of the well-known xe2x80x9cDublin corexe2x80x9d can be used herefor.
The Dublin core provides for 15 elements which can be used as commonly understandable labels of meta-tags.
The user normally communicates repeatedly with the server (depending on the complexity of the query) until the selection mask is programed in such a way that the server pulls the desired range of information from the data bank on the basis of this dynamic web page.
By repeated interaction between client and server, sort parameters are set through programmable, teachable information objects (dynamic LINKs) which then produce a new selection mask (web page) from a large amount of information building blocks.
The dynamic LINK which is part of a completed with page, can be made as complex as desired. It can arrive at the client as a teachable intelligent program and, before it is returned to the server, can interact with the user.
With respect to the Internet, static or quasi-static web pages no longer exist, only a selection of building blocks, which determine possible web pages. The web page is determined by the user through identified parameters of a dynamic LINK. The classic web page thereby corresponds in this case to the standard adjustment of the dynamic link which is initially sent by the server to the client.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the dynamic LINK can also be adjusted by voice command, for example, when a voice recognition system is connected therewith for that purpose. In the end it is unimportant how information is entered and forwarded to the LINK.
If security is required, the entry can be complemented with user specific recognition characteristics (fingerprint, face recognition, voice verification or the like).
It is possible with the new process in accordance with the invention to not only pull redundancy free data or information, from a database, but it is also possible for the user to assemble a new own web page from the present and changeable information building blocks.